barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Stefan
Prince Stefan is one of the main characters in Barbie as Rapunzel. His father is King Frederick, and he has four siblings: Prince Tommy, Princess Katrina, Princess Melody, and Princess Lorena. Stefan is voiced by Mark Hildreth. He turns 18 during the movie. Story Prince Stefan, a handsome prince, appeared as saviour of Rapunzel, when she herself saves his sister, Katrina. He thanks Rapunzel, and they became acquainted with each other. They start to talk, but Stefan's sisters start to make something, that forces Stefan to get bothered, and he goes to his sisters. In this time, Rapunzel runs away. Later, Stefan's name becomes subject of Gothel's interest. Stefan is very dissatisfied about questions of war between two kingdoms: his kingdom and the kingdom of King Wilhelm. He asked his father the question, but he doesn't want to hear about it. When Rapunzel appears in his castle's garden the second time, Stefan meets her. He learns her name, but she refuses to learn Stefan's name. Rapunzel tells him about a silver paintbrush that accidentaly appeared in Rapunzel's room so they visit the silversmith. Stefan doesn't want to tell Rapunzel, that he is prince. At last, Stefan gaves Rapunzel an invitation to a masquarade ball in honor of his birthday. Rapunzel agrees, and Stefan proposes her to give her a brougham. Rapunzel disagrees, but Stefan says, that he will find her in the crowd, by her long hair. On the masquarade ball, Stefan searches for Rapunzel, and finally sees someone with long hair. He runs behind the person, but in the centre of a green maze, he discovers that she is not Rapunzel but a strange woman, who appears to be Gothel. She attacks him and in the castle, a battle starts. Rapunzel appears in the right time to stop it. She leads Gothel to her own tower where the latter gets trapped forever. In the end of the movie, Stefan marries Rapunzel, and they move in their own castle next to the sea coast. Personality Stefan is a nice gentle young man, who likes archery and teaches this hobby to his brother, Tommy. Appearance General Stefan has light brown hair and blue eyes. By facial structure, he looks similar to Prince Eric from Barbie in the Nutcracker. His hair is also similar as it is pulled back behind his ears. Usual Clothing His usual attire is a whit shirt with a royal blue sleeveless tunic with gold buttons over the top. He has a brown belt with gold buckle and his sword is attached to this on his right side, his sword is the same as at the masqurade ball. He wears navy blue trousers that tuck into brown boots. Masquerade Clothing He wears a navy tunic with a gold tabard on the front coming fom his shoulders and both ending just below his hips. He has gold braiding on his sleeves just above the elbow and on the ends of his cuffs. He wears cream trousers that are looser at the bottom as they tuck into beige boots. He wears a sword on the right side of his waist on a beige sash. Wedding Outfit His wedding outfit is much fancier, his tunic is white with a large overlapping collar and a gold swirly pattern embroided on. The sleeves are puffier and gold with a cream pattern on and white cuffs. He wears a gold belt and gold trousers and gold boots. Gallery barbierapunzel_1978.JPG|Stefan's first appearance. barbierapunzel_1982.JPG|Stefan and Katrina, his sister. barbierapunzel_2029.JPG|First meeting of Stefan and Rapunzel. barbierapunzel_2613.JPG|Stefan and Tommy, his little brother. barbierapunzel_2661.JPG|Stefan talks to his father, and disagrees with all his words. barbierapunzel_2753.JPG|Stefan and his little sisters. barbierapunzel_2805.JPG|Stefan's appearance in Rapunzel's dream. barbierapunzel_2824.JPG|Stefan climbs with the help of Rapunzel's long hair. barbierapunzel_2847.JPG|Rapunzel and Stefan in Rapunzel's dream. barbierapunzel_2865.JPG|Stefan and Rapunzel. barbierapunzel_3273.JPG|Stefan and king Frederick in a horseback ride. barbierapunzel_3979.JPG|Stefan invites Rapunzel to the masquerade ball. barbierapunzel_4079.JPG|Stefan saves Rapunzel from Penelope. barbierapunzel_4987.JPG|Stefan and king Wilhelm, Rapunzel's father. barbierapunzel_5030.JPG|Stefan is dissatisfied because Gothel appears in Rapunzel's place. barbierapunzel_5077.JPG|A perfect pair. barbierapunzel_5106.JPG|Rapunzel's and Stefan's wedding. barbierapunzel_5139.JPG|Rapunzel and Stefan in the sea coast. Barbie as Rapunzel Prince Stefan Botticelli.png|Prince Stefan on Botticelli See Also Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Characters Category:Princes Category:Ken's Roles Category:Sidekicks